6 Months Later
by LissieLuna394
Summary: Takes place 6 months after Jimmy turned himself in. Takes place when he is released from jail. One shot may add more later. Karen/Jimmy


**Author's note: I'm definitely a Karen and Derek shipper, but I've recently watched the second season and I actually really like Karen and Jimmy's relationship. Please review!**

Jimmy was lying in on the bed in his cell (like always) staring at the ceiling. During these times he was either coming up with a new song or he was thinking about Karen.

_Karen…_

He missed her so much. I mean she visits twice a week, but it wasn't the same. It has been 6 long months since he last touched her. Since he last held her in his arms. Since he last got to feel her lips against his…

_God I miss her…_

All I can do is hope that I'll get out soon… I lose my train of that as I hear a cop shout, "Jimmy Collins!"

_What the hell?_

I sat up as I watched the cop walk towards my cell.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're being released," was his only reply.

"What?"

"Come on. It'll all be explained in a minute." The door unlocks and I jump to my feet ready to get the hell out of here. When I get out of my cell I was able to read the cop's name tag – Brooks. I follow Officer Brooks down the hall and into an empty room.

"Take a seat. Someone will be with you soon," says Brooks.

"Thanks officer." After about a minute a middle age man in a suit comes in.

"Hello Jimmy. I'm Richard Parks but you can call me Rick," he says as he holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rick," I say as I shake his hand, "umm who are you exactly?"

"Your parole officer; look you are being released for good behavior, but are on parole. Now it's just for a few months to make sure you stay on track," Rick explains.

"That's good enough for me. I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Alright then, let's do it."

After about an hour or so of signing papers and making sure I understand how my parole is going to work, I was finally released. All I could was smile as I walked outside. It was December now, so it was pretty cold outside. But I didn't care. I'm out. I'm free.

And then it came to me. _Karen…_

Next thing I knew I was running. Her apartment isn't that far from the station. I had to see her…

(line break)

5 minutes later I was at her building. I ran up the steps and since it wasn't late at night I didn't need to be buzzed in. As I ran up the stairs all I could think was how we can now really be together. No Derek to get in our way. No secrets. We can make it work.

When I finally reached her door a wave of emotions set in.

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_

_What if she met someone else?_

Karen hadn't been able to visit me for the last 2 weeks. She was busy booking commercials, TV gigs and of course Hit List performances. So it was reasonable to be worried…right?

"I guess there's only one way to find out," I murmured to myself as I knocked the door.

I could hear her saying something as she rushed to the door.

"Oh hey Julia! You're early, she continues to talk as she opens the door, just give me 5…" she trails off as she finally sees me standing here.

"Hi Karen," was the only thing I could manage to say.

Karen didn't say anything. She stood in the doorway frozen, staring at me.

It gave me a chance to; finally, get a good look at her. She, of course, was still beyond beautiful. Her brown hair was a bit longer now and slightly curled. Her makeup looked natural except for her lips which were a bright red. And her dress it ended just above her knees, the top part was leather and the skirt was made of tulle.

"You look stunning. As always," I finally managed to say after a few minutes of silence. But Karen still didn't say anything. Hell she hasn't even moved.

"Look, Karen if you want me to leave…" I started to say, but I got cut off as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I froze at first, but after a second I quickly deepened it. God, I've missed this so much. Feeling her lips against mine and that amazing spark I always get when I touch her. That spark that makes me feel like I'm on fire.

After a couple minutes we finally had to pull a part to catch our breaths.  
>"Jimmy…" she whispered.<p>

As I looked into her gorgeous eyes; I knew that I was finally home.


End file.
